Letting Go
by AusllyLove001
Summary: Ally is dying. Austin can't do anything but watch. Ally helps him move on with his life. ******CONTINUING!******
1. Letting Go

He can't believe it. Ally Dawson, the girl of his dreams. The one who helped him start a career. The one who gave him everything; friendship, comfort, love, was dying. He couldn't not believe his eyes. Ally, lying on a hospital bed, blood surrounding her, her face caked with bruises.

He was furious and crushed at Ally. He told her not to go outside. He knew something was bad, ever since his fans went insane. But he couldn't be upset at her. She was dying and soon enough she would be dead.

_"Austin! I'm going to be fine, I need a breather. I can't stand this house sometimes. Please."_

_"Fine, but be back in no less then five minutes... I love you, Ally."_

_Ally looked at Austin and smiled. She opened the door and walked out._

_Austin smiled back and watched her walk out of the house they shared._

_He went to go make some pancakes as a way of apologizing. He then heard a scream and a loud bang sound._

_The sound bothered him and his first thoughts were Ally._

_"Ally?!" Austin ran out the door within a split second and saw her fragile body lying on the ground with a pool of blood._

It was all his fault. His fault. The doctors were pumping her heart over and over. Boom! Her body flying up and down each time. The tears were falling. All the way down to his shirt. He couldn't stand it.

**Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep.**

Austin looks over at the screen. Is this really happening? She is alive. But not for long. She looked so graceful and calm. "Ally!? Oh baby, please say something." Austin was truly concerned.

"S-something." And the lovely smile that belonged to his lover was back. Water droplets were dragged down his face. He grabbed her hand and held it to his face he kissed it multiple times. "Ally you are going to be just fine."

"I know, Austin. I am fine." Ally responded. Austin just smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Excuse me sir!? We need you to stop!"

Austin looked at the doctor and said "I'm talking to my girl, please let me be before it's too late." The doctors just looked at him with wide eyes and their jaws shaped as an 'o'. Austin went back to Ally who was sleeping. "Ally? Ally?!"

"Yes Austin?"

"I love you."

Ally smiled and closed her eyes. Austin smiled back and continue to sit. He waited for a response, but then something interupted his mind.

**Beeeeeeeeeep.**

Austin blinked three times quickly and he found himself right in front of a dead-looking Ally. 'Was I imagining?' He thought. The doctors are- once again, pumping her body. Her lifeless body is just there.

"Austin, I am so sorry but she is gone." The doctors took her bed and rolled it away. 'Was this really happening?' Austin thought.

Austin continued to sit there and heard Ally's phone ring. He reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. Something caught his eye. It was white and long. 'What is this?' He wondered. But he then realized. It's a pregnancy test. The empty box was in there too. He picked both up and read the stick. A pink cross. He looked at the box and his face was shocked.

Ally was pregnant? They had it a couple times but with protection! Except that one time during Trish's birthday party which was three weeks ago. He looked all over the box and noticed that Ally wrote a date.

_**2-11-13**_

That was three days after the party. That was his and Ally's kid.

He put his hands on his face and started to sob.

-/-

Austin's life fell apart. He fought with Dez and Trish, he doesn't have a strong career anymore and he lost his love. His family is somewhere and he has no one. He was home alone and he heard a noise upstairs.

Walking up the stairs, he heard crying and saw Ally sitting on the bed they shared. "Ally? Why are you crying?!" His eyes got a little watery, not just because seeing Ally made him drepressed but that she was right in front of him after 5 months. "I feel so alone, I need you with me!" She continued to cry and he just hugged her. "I need you too, why did you leave me Ally? I can't stand living if you're not with me!"

"Austin, I'm always with you, in here." And she poked his heart. "But it's impossible to be- HERE with you." Austin nodded his head.

She took his face and gave him a long peck on his lips. "I need you to move on. I know it's hard but if you do, we can never see each other the way we want to. I'm only crying because of you. You are heartbroken and everything is gone, but you are what keeps me here."

He started to cry. "Ally, I love you so much."

She smiled and cried a little bit with tears of joy.

_"I love you too Austin."_

He looked up and she was gone.

"Thank you Ally."


	2. Trying to Move On

It was a month since Austin saw Ally crying in his room. Well the room they shared.

Dez made up with Austin. He felt bad for Austin.

_"Austin please, for the love of pie and pugs, stop crying! I can't see you like this anymore."_

_"I'm sorry Dez, but I miss her. She was my everything. I would do ANYTHING to see her again."_

_"Well… you uh- will see her again. In time…"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing! You know what, you should come with me to see the new Zalien movie."_

_"I don't know Dez. I can't leave this house."_

_"You have to. Pretty please?" _

_"Fine, but you are buying my popcorn."_

_"Deal!"_

_-/-_

The new movie **Zalien 13: Alien-Zombie Plague (1) **ended.

Definitely Dez's favorite Zalien film.

_"Dude, weren't the effects AH-MAZING?"_

_"Yeah but I couldn't enjoy it as much. Some girl was checking me out."_

_"Oh. Was she cute?"_

Definitely a bad question to ask Austin.

_"Was she cu- WAS SHE CUTE? Really Dez?"_

_"Well sorry! I was just wondering if she was cute so that she would be good with you."_

_"What? I promised Ally I wouldn't see anybody else. She is my girl. Anyway, I have to go. I'm tired. Thanks for the popcorn. I owe you."_

Austin quickly turned around and walked to his home. He missed it already.

_"I owe you a whole lot more."_

Dez whispered and walked toward the direction of his home.

-/-

Austin woke up at exactly 10:47 am.

He got up.

His stomach grumbled.

_Ehh I could go for eggs._

He walked downstairs to his kitchen and opened the fridge.

No eggs.

_Guess I have to go shopping._

He got dressed and headed out the door at exactly 11:13 am.

He got his eggs and walked in to aisle 8. He was about to pick up a plastic -wrapped loaf of bread when he spotted a petite brunette. He turned toward her direction and she turned her head.

_Hm, she has blonde highlights all over her hair and she isn't that petite. She looks…pregnant. And she looks a lot like…_

_"Hey Austin!"_

_"Gah! What Dez?"_

_"Geez, I was just saying hi."_

Austin looked to see if the girl was still there but she was pushing her cart down the aisle.

_"Dez, you aren't going to believe this."_

_"What?"_

_"I think I uh- just saw Ally. But- uh she looked different. Well I mean, I don't know if it was actually Ally, but she sure does look like her, and she wasn't transparent!"_

_"Uh Austin, I don't believe you."_

_"Dude you have to! I'm not making this up."_

_"Come on Austin, your mind is just making you think you are seeing Ally."_

_"Yeah, *sigh* I guess you are right."_

_"Hey, so do you want to have lunch with me and Trish today?"_

_"Uh, I don't know Dez. Remember? I believe Trish hates me after the fight we all had."_

_"Oh yeah, well you both have to make up whether you like it or not. Please?"_

_"Fine, but if she starts to yell and throw things, then I'm out."_

_"Deal!"_

**I made it up. I thought since a Zalien is a Zombie-Alien, there should be a Alien-Zombie Plague (1)**

**Sooooo… why was Dez acting suspicious in the beginning? Leave a review as a guess.**

**I just wanted to say that in this chapter, I related to Austin so much. I lost someone recently and it broke my heart. So some of the things Austin said in the beginning were similar to the things I said to my friend. **

**Oh and by the way, I'M CONTINUING "AUSTIN MISSES ALLY" Just be patient for the next chapter, I need a good chapter to come back with ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**GOD BLESS.**


End file.
